Switched Bodies 101
by Prudencecentric
Summary: After an explosion of a teleportation device, Cody and Bailey accidentally switch bodies! Would they ever make it to come back to their own bodies? Or they would stay that way forever? Chapter 8 updated!
1. It All Starts With A Friendly Offer

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? I own nothing! Except the security…

* * *

Cody entered the science laboratory to do a search of his missing science book he left there about 3 hours ago. He remembered at his social studies lesson and as the bell rings, he ran out the class immediately and headed to the lab.

When he was on a search, he didn't found anything. But instead, he found someone. "Bailey? What is she doing here?" Cody asked to himself. He walked slowly beside his ex-girlfriend, and then he tapped her shoulder.

Bailey jumped in shock suddenly. She turned around to face Cody, and she rubbed her chest just to calm her heart that was almost exploding. "Cody? What in the world are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bailey shouted.

Cody was really surprise. He never heard Bailey shouts at him this loud. "W…Well, I was trying to find my science book that I left here. And why did you shout at me like that right in front of my face?" Cody asked, with a little stutter in his voice.

Bailey sighed as she realizes that she scared him. "Sorry about that. Okay, you could continue your search." Bailey began to work on her own business. When Cody was about to continue, he looked at Bailey and realized that she's working on something.

"What are you doing?" Cody moved beside Bailey. Bailey didn't even bother to tell Cody, and kept working. "Hey, answer me!" Cody demanded. Bailey started to get impatient. "Okay, only to have you stop babbling. I was working on this machine called the teleportation device (**A/N: I got this machine from one of Phineas's and Ferb's creations!**), and I think it's broken**. **So, I decided to try to fix it."

Cody nodded his head, and since he is also has an interest in inventions and technology, he liked to volunteer to help Bailey. "Do you mind if I join you? I mean, I could find my book later. Besides, I don't have any classes after this, and tomorrow's Saturday" Cody offered, his face was obviously showing that he was really interested and curious. Bailey smiled. "Of course," she replied.

Cody and Bailey began to work together. It seemed like; the breakup in Paris thing was never happened. They enjoyed every moment of it, every cable, every sting, and every oil from the machine that made their clothes and their face dirty. It was then; until the machine suddenly exploded right in front Cody and Bailey, and blasts them through a table. Cody and Bailey were thrown and they're badly injured. Both of them were unconscious. Blood came out from both their nose and their mouth, and because Bailey's head knocked the table, her ears and her occipital were all bloody.

The security outside the hall thought he heard an explosion from the lab, and he quickly ran to the lab. When he opened the door, he found nothing. He shrugged and locked the lab door. He thought that maybe his ears are weren't right. If he just got into the lab deeper inside, he would found Cody and Bailey, but unfortunately he didn't.


	2. No Funny Bussiness!

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know what.

* * *

It was 06:00 a.m. when Cody woke up from his long night unconsciousness. He sat up and touched his lips, "Ouch!" Cody gasped. He didn't realize that his voice had change. He looked around to search Bailey as he scratched his head. But when he softly combed his fingers to his hair, he felt his hair are longer than before, even it touched his shoulder!

Cody stared at his hands, and his hands are unusual. It was softer and smoother, and his nails were polished with a transparent nail polish. He glared at the mess by the explosion, the table that was broken, and his clothes; that was dirty, messy, and definitely not his. "What happened here last night?" He asked.

Just then, he realized his voice had change. _What in the world is going on? This isn't me! _Cody turned his head and found his own body was still unconscious. Cody began to worry. _Am I dead already? _He shook the body next to him, see if he wakes up.

"Hey! Wake up!" He kept shaking the body, and then his body suddenly sat up and yawned. "Oh God, what happened here last night?" His body groaned. _I'm not dead! But, how? _Suddenly, his body's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! Why is my body…? But…?" It stuttered. Cody quickly stood up and ran to find something that could reflect his shadow.

He then found Bailey's bag and tried to search a mirror or anything inside it. "Hey, what are you doing with my bag?" shouted his body. Cody ignored it and finally he found a tiny mirror. He looked at his reflection at it.

"This can't be happening…" Cody looked his reflection in horror. It wasn't his, it was Bailey's! His body ran towards him, grabbed the mirror from his hands, and looked at the reflection. "Oh God, Cody? Do you know what this means?" Bailey said with an obvious look. "Yeah, Bails. I know." Cody replied.

"We switched bodies." Cody and Bailey said spontaneously.

Bailey stood up in disbelief. "How did this happen?" she screamed. Cody stood up and tried to calm her down. "Well, apparently, when the machine exploded, it probably teleported our souls to the wrong body." Cody explained. "So, maybe that's why it called teleportation device. Oh dear, now what should we do?" Bailey asked.

"I think we both should act like each other, so nobody would be worry or suspicious, just until we fixed the machine." Cody said. Bailey glared at Cody, "We need help, Cody! We couldn't do this by ourselves!" shouted Bailey. Cody rubbed her back slowly. "I assure you we could. You just need to trust me."

Bailey sighed in desperate. "Okay, but I'm not gonna bath. I'm going to the Tipton hospital at deck 3 and run back to your cabin. Let's just hope Woody's not there." Cody looked confused at Bailey's statement. "So, if this machine needs about a year of service, you won't bath until a year?" He said as he folded his arms.

"No! Of course not! I live for hygiene." protested Bailey. "So, what do we do now?"

Cody tried to figure out something with Bailey's brain, but then he realized that Bailey's head has knocked the table badly. "Owww… I guess your head was knocked really hard. I can't think for now. Let's go to the doctor, your head's killing me!" Bailey smiled, she took her bag and leaded Cody to the door slowly, but the door was still locked. "Darn! It's still 06:20! The lab is unlocked at 07:00. Hang on, Cody! You'll be alright." Bailey slowly placed Cody to the floor and let him leaned to the wall, while she shouts to get help. "Help! Let us out of here! We need to get out from here immediately! Hello, help us!" Bailey screamed.

Cody placed his hand on Bailey's head. "Oh God. Bailey, hurry!" Bailey tried her best to scream, shout, and yell. Then, she suddenly remembered something. "Cell phone!" Bailey quickly searched for Cody's cell in his pocket, and luckily she found it.

"Cody, do you mind if I borrow your cell?" Bailey asked. _Yeah, I know. Stupid to ask, but I need his permissions! _"Anything to bring us out of here." Cody said helplessly. Bailey quickly searched in the contacts for Mr. Moseby, and she pressed dial as she found it.

"Good morning, receptionist table. Mr. Moseby here, how could I help you?" asked a voice across the phone. "Hello, Mr. Moseby? It's Bail…, I mean, it's Cody. We need your help!" said Bailey as she looked at Cody whose becoming weaker.

"Why do I even bother?" asked Mr. Moseby in a sarcastic tone. "Please, Mr. Moseby! Me and Co…, I mean, me and Bailey are locked at the science lab. You need to get us out of here! Bailey and I are injured. You gotta hurry!" screamed Bailey.

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Okay, I'll be right there in a minute." said Mr. Moseby as he hung up the phone. Bailey sat beside Cody, and her body looked really awful. "Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Cody. Bailey frowned and sighed deeply. "I look awful. Blood everywhere. Especially my head."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it hurts." Bailey sighed and rubbed her head that was now Cody's. "Thank you." Bailey whispered slowly. "For what? Ruining your device or borrow your mirror without permission?" asked Cody, sarcastically.

"For suffering because of my head." Bailey laughed. Cody smiled and scoffed, "Yeah, thanks for the injure."

The door lock slowly was unlocked by Mr. Moseby outside, and as he popped his head, he was pretty shocked. "Sweet mama molasses, what happened here?" Mr. Moseby quickly came in and slowly pulled Cody and Bailey up.

"What happened here?" Mr. Moseby asked in a worried tone. "There's no time to explain. Cod…, I mean Bailey…, I mean we need a doctor!" uttered Bailey. Mr. Moseby brought both Cody and Bailey to deck 3 and told them to stay at the emergency room. Cody and Bailey nodded at Mr. Moseby's command as he walks away.

The doctor and some nurse began to clean their blood from their face and body, and then they tried to treat their scars. After they were finish, they told Cody and Bailey to rest, especially Bailey's head was really knocked bad.

They ran back to their cabin, and they almost forgot about that they've switch bodies. Cody delivered Bailey to his room, and luckily Woody's not there. Before he goes, he whispered to Bailey, "Don't be nervous to use the bathroom!" Bailey sighed and decided to agree with Cody, "Fine, you too. But remember, no funny business!"

"Okay, I promise." Cody giggles as he left Bailey in his messy room.


	3. Earth To Bailey!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or the characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Bailey got out from Cody's bathroom. She just washed up 'her' body, and she still cannot believe what she just did. She took Cody's clothes from his closet and put it on with her eyes close. It was then; Woody came in and freaks Bailey out, causing both of them to scream.

"Geez Cody, calm down! You look like that you've just see a ghost." Woody said as he sat on the edge of his bed. Bailey scoffed, "Yeah, which is you!" Bailey then decided to meet Cody, trying to figure out how to fix the teleportation device.

She reached to the girl's cabin, and when she got there, the door was locked. She reached her pocket to find her keys, until she realized that Cody, obviously, didn't have it. "Cod…, Bailey! Open the door!" Bailey said as she knocked the door. _Darn it! I must get used to say my own name! _

She waited long for an answer, but then she got impatient. "Hey, open the door! Bailey!" _Ugh, finally! _Bailey hit the door with her palms. Finally, Cody opened the door. "What in the world are you doing?" Cody asked, almost shouting. "We gotta fix that device right now! I can't stand this!" shouted Bailey.

"Look, we just got injured, and I see both of us were just washing up! Do you think that I would ever risking gotten injured again, and this time, not only switch bodies, but die?" Cody asked. Bailey sighed at Cody's statement. He's right, but she just can't live in this. She didn't want to mess up his reputation if she did something terrible or embarrassing. She didn't want to stay with Woody. She didn't want to keep closing her eyes while bathing, causing her to stumble and give Cody's body more bruise.

And most of all, she didn't want to live in Cody's life, not anymore. She can't stand the risk of falling for him again, because she always loves Cody's life. "Hello, Bailey?" Cody asked as he waved his hand in front of Bailey's 'face'. Bailey didn't notice, so she kept asking questions in her head.

_Why do this happen to me? Why him? Why Cody? I couldn't do this! I must fix that machine any second now, with or without Cody, I don't care! But, how? I mean, he knows technology more than I am. I'm only a farm girl. Darn it, I need his help! Okay, maybe I should just let him rest for a while, or not… _

"Earth to Bailey!" Cody shouted. Bailey shockingly jumped up and down. She was so shocked. "Okay, this is the second time you scared me. My heart is beating so hard, I think it has a malfunction!" uttered Bailey. Cody chuckled at Bailey's reaction, "Sorry, again."

"Well, since you don't want to fix it right now, I guess I fix it myself." Bailey walked away from Cody, realizing Cody won't help. Cody, of course, won't leave Bailey alone. "Hey, Bailey! Wait up!" Cody ran to Bailey and grabbed 'her' shoulder. "What? I thought you don't want to help me?" asked Bailey. Cody shook 'his' head. "No, Bailey. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone right there." Cody said. Bailey smiled, "Okay, finally Cody. So, what are we waiting for?" Cody and Bailey ran to the science lab together, surprisingly, holding hands.

_Oh my, he's holding my hand! Well, not exactly, but, he really hold me right now! Wow, my hand is actually so warm! No wonder Cody really likes it, or liked it. Still, I hope this would last… No, no, no, wait. We had broken up! Why would he even bother to touch me? Unless, he didn't realize… And I'm not in love with him, not anymore! Ugh, cut this crap! I can't let myself fall for him again. No more. _

Bailey slowly let go of Cody's 'hand'. Cody suddenly stared at Bailey in confuse. _Why in the world would she do that? _Cody thought. They arrive in front of the lab without even realizing. When Bailey tried to open the door, it was locked. "Darn! It's locked!" Bailey said. Cody frowned, "Maybe it's not the right time. Told ya." teased Cody.

Kirby passed the two of them suddenly. "Kirby! You come in the right time!" said Bailey. "What can I do for both of you?" asked Kirby. "Can you open the lab door for us? We have a mission to accomplish!" joked Cody. "Oh, you mean a mission to make out in the lab? Oh no, I don't think so!" Kirby shook his head.

Cody and Bailey glanced at each other. "Well, at least tell us why it was locked." said Bailey. "It seems like there's an explosion last night, causing the left wing of the lab damage. I'm sure since both of you were in there last night; you may the one who cause the teleportation device that has broke since a year ago to explode. So, Mr. Tipton decided to throw out the device in Tuesday to avoid some students would be injured like you. And inside there, some dudes are working on the damages. Oh well, I gotta go. I heard Mexican buffet has some tons of quesadilla's!" Kirby walked out after a pretty long explanation. Cody and Bailey couldn't help but staring at each other. _They're going to throw the device away? _


	4. Volunteered and Guaranteed

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I'm so glad you all like the story, and every reviews keep encouraging me to write chapters. And, by the way, I've change some lines on the previous chapter. **

Disclaimer: Own nothing…

* * *

Cody and Bailey walked to the smoothie bar in an awkward silence. They still couldn't believe their own ears. _They're going to throw the device away, _kept echoing inside their heads. As they sat on the stool of the juice bar, Zack was getting ready to take their order.

"So, guys. What could I get for both of you?" Zack asked. "Anything really, really sour. Less sweet." Cody replied. "How 'bout you Cody?" Bailey sighed, "Nothing. I'm good." She replied. "Coming right up!" Zack turned then started to make Cody's juice, and muttered, "You know what, Cody? I kinda miss seeing you around. Your 'funny situation' with Bailey making Mr. Moseby giving you a break for a week."

_Zack misses me? Wow, that's new. _Cody thought. "Well, thanks a lot, Zack." Bailey replied sarcastically. _Yeah, that 'funny situation' of yours that made me switches bodies with your brother!_

Bailey suddenly got this crazy idea to ask Zack about how to figure this problem out, just wondering if Zack maybe has an idea. "Ugh, Zack. Just to make this straight, but, we really need the device so we could finish our project, but Mr. Tipton plans to throw the device so it won't injured any other student. And, just a random question for you, but, what do you think should we do?" Bailey asked, and it was obvious that she's trying to follow Cody's accent.

_Project? Hmmm…, nice move Pickett. _Cody thought. "Well, it's kinda tricky. But, maybe I would volunteer to fix the machine and guarantee if anything happen to the device, if you're brave and of course, have enough money."

Cody and Bailey both glanced. "Zack, that was a great idea!" Cody shouted. "Really? You think it was?" Zack was shocked by his brother's statement, or 'his brother inside Bailey's' statement. "Yeah! And, cancel the smoothie. Let's go, Bails…, I mean Cody!"

Cody and Bailey both ran away, leaving Zack who was still surprise. "I'm a genius…" Zack, without noticing, grabbed Cody's super-sour-less-sweet smoothie, and drank it.

"Pffft…!" Zack spitted the smoothie from his mouth. "Well, that's what I call sour!"

"Zack…"

Zack looked up and found himself staring at Mr. Moseby-who was cover with his spit. "Ugh, I can explain…"

Zack closed his eyes in horror as Mr. Moseby dragged him to the detention class. "Or not." Zack sighed.

* * *

Mr. Moseby fixed his tie carefully. He had changed his 'uniform' that was spit by Zack. A pleasure smile appeared on Mr. Moseby's face as he imagined Zack was tortured in boredom in detention. That smile disappeared as he saw Cody and Bailey running towards him, sweating.

"What are you two hooligans doing here?" Mr. Moseby asked, raising his voice. Bailey, still panting, tried her best to explain their destination. "Well, Mr. Moseby, we need to talk to you, about the teleportation device." Mr. Moseby sighed. "Are you going to get yourself in trouble again?"

"Well, actually, we're already in a _heap _of trouble." Cody replied. "Fine, what do you want?" Mr. Moseby asked, with a little desperate in her tone. "Okay, here's the thing. Since we were the one who broke the device, we decided to fix it! And, you don't need to worry. We would guarantee if anything ever happen with the device. We need you to talk to Mr. Tipton about this." Bailey explained.

"Look, I cannot take the risk of the two of you being hurt again, Cody. I mean, your parents would probably sue us. We don't want it to ever happen. If anything bad ever happen to you…" Moseby paused for a while, "I would be missing you, tough." Cody and Bailey couldn't help but giggle.

"We would miss you, too, Mr. Moseby." Cody laughed. "Please, Mr. Moseby! We need your help. If you don't help us, we would be in a huge trouble!" Bailey uttered.

Mr. Moseby nodded his head. "Fine, I would tell Mr. Tipton about this. But if I got fired, you must pay." Moseby threatened. "Okay, okay. We will." Bailey said. "Thank you, Mr. Moseby."

"You're welcome." Moseby replied as Cody and Bailey walked away from him.

The next day, Cody came to his room just to make sure that Bailey didn't do some 'funny' stuff. He knocked the door slowly after a long hesitation. "Bails..., I mean, Cody? Are you in there?" _Darn! I hope Woody's not inside._ After a few seconds, Woody finally opened the door.

"Hey, Bailey. What's up?" Woody asked, trying to be cool. _Believe me, it doesn't work on you, buddy. _Cody thought. "I need to talk to Bail…, Cody. Is he in there?" Woody nodded his head as he turned his back and called for Bailey.

"Cody, someone's here to see you…" Woody said with a sweet-make up-tone. "Yeah, whatever. Just let him in." Bailey answered, with an uncomfortable tone. _Whatever? So, I'm a whatever here? _Cody entered his cabin, that he never even think about missing it, and sat on his old, clean, and neat bed.

Woody closed the door, and sat on his own bed. "Um, I mean, privately?" Cody said. Woody sighed, "Whatever you do, don't mess up my bed!" _Ugh, your bed is already a mess. _Bailey thought. "Okay, now Woodpecker!" Woody ran out the cabin immediately.

"So, you want to talk?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, um, do you think Mr. Tipton would agree with our idea?" Cody said. Bailey hesitated for a while. "He has to agree. If not, we would stay this way forever."

"Mr. Tipton is kinda different, Bailey. He only listens to his daughters, not us. We're just peasants." Cody said. "Well, if that's what you think, then all we have to do is pray. And I think Mr. Tipton is a kind person, since London is now changing to be better." Bailey said positively.

"Yeah, but she's still insulting you, isn't she? Seriously, she hates your chicken alarm clock and she threw it to the porthole last night." Bailey sighed in relief, "It's okay, and I hate it either. Maybe, I'm going to buy the normal alarm clock, and I would search for the loudest ring, for payback."

Cody laughed, "Ha, you are one little miss evil."

They both laugh out loud together, and to both, it seemed weird. They never did thing together again, since the breakup. The explosion starting to bring back sparks between them, and Cody and Bailey seemed to realize.

They stopped laughing after a while, and couldn't help but smile in the middle of the really, really, awkward silence.

"I think we should get back to Mr. Moseby. Maybe, he has already called Mr. Tipton." Cody suggested as he stood up, and lent his hand to help Bailey got up. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

As soon as Bailey locked their cabin, they walked to the front desk still in silence, and once again, the breakup flashback played in Bailey's mind. _You're right, Cody. I'm stupid enough to fall for him. I was wrong.

* * *

_

Cody and Bailey finally arrived to the front desk, and they found Mr. Moseby smiles in his pride. "What's with the smile, Mr. Moseby? Does Mr. Tipton really agree with our idea?" Bailey asked, and her 'heart' beat so fast to wait for Mr. Moseby's answer.

"Better, kids. Mr. Tipton said that you two could fix it, and because he really appreciates your offer, you don't need to guarantee anything at all! If anything happens, he would pay all of the damages or the injures." Mr. Moseby said in joy.

Cody and Bailey couldn't believe what they just heard. "Oh my Gosh, thank you so much Mr. Moseby! We better get going, Bailey." Cody grabbed Bailey and rushed to the lab, since now the lab was damage free. Yeah, the handymen worked fast.

As Cody and Bailey ran, Mr. Moseby stood in confused. "Bailey? Bailey called Cody with Bailey? Ah, never mind. She bumped her head hard."

Cody and Bailey ran to the lab, but when they get there, they were both didn't know what to do next. "We maybe should get some blueprints tomorrow. Tonight, I'm gonna calm myself down after the huge and exciting news." Bailey laughed and walked to the hall back to Cody's room.

"See, I told you he is kind." Bailey teased as Cody pinched her arm playfully.


	5. Blueprints and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the ones I made.

* * *

It was midnight when Bailey opened Cody's laptop on his bed and connected to the internet. She was about to search for some blueprints for the teleportation device that she could buy in Japan. Yeah, the ship was now docking in Japan, Tokyo for exactly.

After searching in Google for God knew how long, she finally got an address. She quickly reached Cody's notebook that she had grab before and wrote the address. _He maybe doesn't mind If I wrote on his notebook, remembering that this address would do such a big favor to him. _But, when she opened the notebook, she found something unbelievable, yet surprising.

It was Cody's handwriting, she recognized. It was not a letter, even when it said 'Dear Bailey'; it was more like Cody's thought, like a diary.

Bailey couldn't help but read it. It wasn't his diary because it's obvious the book was written 'Social Studies Notebook'. And Bailey even had already known what Cody's diary was like. _Cody wrote his thoughts in his notebook? Well, he probably wrote it when he didn't bring his diary. And, since its written 'Dear Bailey', I guess its fine to read it. _

Bailey read it carefully, and smiled because Cody still naming his diary with her name.

_Dear Bailey, _

_Willa was just got off board. Yeah, I'm glad she's gone. I realize that she and Woody are similar, a lot . I can't live with a girl like that. But still, I kinda realize that Bailey was acting strange this whole day. I mean, she dressed up like London, and she followed me everywhere I go! Well, it was annoying, I admit. But, when Willa was gone, I finally realize that Bailey was jealous with Willa because I showed her around, and plus, keeping my hands on her. I know Bailey was upset when she heard me said 'thanks for playing along' to her, instead of saying something more relieving. But at first, I thought she wasn't going to take it seriously. That night, I had a trouble sleeping, again, because Woody keeps snoring so badly. I decided to go to the sky deck to find some peace. And I instead found Bailey there, staring at the stars near the railing. I could hear her sigh, and I also caught a sound of a soft cry. I can't leave her that way, I knew she needs someone. I was about to comfort her when I heard her breathed my name. I was shock when I heard her, and I decide to hide near the stairs to see her actions. She turned her body and leaned to the railing. I saw her eyes sparkled, because of crying. I started to get it. She was hurt, because of me. I knew it. She loves me! _

Bailey was shock to know that Cody saw her that night. She read the next paragraph to find out how Cody reacts by what he saw.

_She actually loves me! I can't believe God finally answers my pray. I'm totally relief. Finally, I can sleep tight tonight. Woody even said I slept like a baby, not like usual. Yeah, I'm still whimpering Bailey's name while I sleep. That's because I love her, so much. I just hope that Bailey would realize how much I love her, how much she means to me, soon. _

Bailey closed the notebook. She was surprise. _Cody? In love? With… me? _Bailey totally forgot about the blueprints. She leaned on Cody's bed and tried to understand every single word that she read. Cody's name kept echoing in her mind. Bailey wrote the address on a piece of paper that she could found in Cody's drawer, and then, she put Cody's notebook back to his shelf, shut down the laptop, and went to sleep. She was really sure that she would dream the best dream she ever have since the breakup.

* * *

It was 06:00 a.m. when Cody woke up from his sleep. Somehow, he had this feeling that something really good is gonna happen, anytime now. Cody found himself hugging Bailey's pig plushy. He smiled and placed it on Bailey's bed. He then got up of the bed, grabbed a towel, and walked to the bathroom.

While washing his 'body', he kept closing his eyes. He was now touching every single of Bailey's body. _God knows for how long I would do this. _When he finished, he was about to brushed his 'teeth'. Luckily, he bought a toothbrush yesterday. He was pretty stunned when the first time he got to the bathroom. There are some mouthwash, flosses, and fresh breath mints near the sink. Yeah, he knew that must be Bailey's, since she lives for fresh breath.

As he was done, he dried himself, walked out the bathroom, and put on Bailey's clothes. Her clothes are now more stylish as time goes by. After that, he walked to London's bed and tried his best to wake her up.

"London, wake up. It's morning already." London groaned and changed her position with her back facing Cody. "Come on, London. You don't want to be late." Cody was getting impatient. "Bailey, could you please hand me my makeup laptop? I need it to make myself prettier, something that you should try to cover that dart board you call face." London said. _So this is what Bailey always been through. And how dare she mock my Bailey? _

Cody grabbed London's purse beside her bag, took a pack of a hundred bucks, and hand it to London's nose. London started to wake up when she smelled her money. "Money, money, where's my money?" London sat up. Cody smiled in pride. _Finally. _"Come on, sleeping beauty! Time for school!" Cody said as he pulled London up of her bed. "I slept like a baby tonight since you stop whimpering about Cody in your sleep. Finally, you're over him." London said as she grabbed her towel.

"Huh?" Cody asked. "You know, 'Cody, I miss you... Don't you leave me... I never meant the breakup... I love you, Cody...' and other babbling."

Cody smiled. _Bailey, muttered in her sleep? About me? I thought I was the only one! Well, maybe today is going to be a damn great day...

* * *

_03:00 p.m. The school bell rang right when the clock struck 3. "Alright, class. Don't forget to do your astronomy homework. If you didn't give it to me by next week, just head right away to detention after biology class next week." Miss Tutweiller exclaimed to the whole class, and kinda offended because her students just ran out the class without goodbyes. "Just like my boyfriends." Miss Tutweiller sighed.

Bailey, without hesitate, ran off board and search for the blueprints store. And apparently, it was easier than she thought. She entered the store and took out the Japanese dictionary. _I hope they understand English, because I'm not good at Japanese. _Bailey was now face-to-face with the salesgirl of the store.

"Good afternoon. My name is Sarah and how can I help you?" The around 30's salesgirl asked. _Thank god she speaks English! _"Um… I'm looking for a blueprint for the teleportation device." Sarah walked to one of the shelf and started to search for the blueprint that Bailey asked. When she finally found it, she handed it to Bailey.

"So, how much does it cost?" Bailey asked as she reached her pocket to take her wallet. Before she headed to the store, she stopped by her room and took her wallet, accompanied by Cody of course, so no-one would thought she stole her own money. "That would be ¥360." Bailey stared in horror when she realized she didn't have a yen, instead, she only have dollars. _Darn it! _Bailey smiled awkwardly at Sarah.

"I'm sorry, but I only bring dollars, I don't have any yen. I forgot to exchange it. But, I really need this blueprint, so can I pay with a dollar?" Sarah smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure you can. Considering you need it so much. By the way, why do you need the blueprints? The teleportation device exploded and you suddenly switch bodies with your ex?" Sarah joked.

Bailey gasped. _How did she know? _"Um, project, actually." Bailey said as she faked a laugh. She handed a dollar to Sarah, thank her, and ran out the store and back to the ship. _Well, that was close. _


	6. Another Huge Mistake

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

Cody connected every wire in the teleportation device carefully. He didn't want to make any other mistake that could make the situation even more badly than this. Bailey just stood there behind Cody, leaning to the table, and handing Cody everything he needs, from hammer to nails.

Bailey smiled at her figure. _So this is how I look like when I milk the cow. _Bailey reached the hammer when Cody asked for it. Bailey shook her 'head'. She can't take this anymore. She must tell Cody about what she found.

Cody was about one wire to go when Bailey held his 'shoulder'. "Cody, I need to talk to you, about something." Bailey confessed. Cody, still holding the wire, turned to face Bailey. "Talk? You want to talk? About what?" Cody was a little stuttered. He was afraid that Bailey was going to say something he really didn't want to hear.

"Well, this would maybe kinda uncomfortable for you, for us…" Bailey continued. _Oh God, she's going to say that she hates me! Oh God! _"Why it would be uncomfortable?" Cody asked coolly. _You're going to dump me, aren't you? _Cody was starting to become pessimist.

"It's because…" Bailey hesitated for a while, making Cody more curious, and also calm. "It's because, it's about us."

Cody frowned. _I knew it. _"But first of all, I want to apologize to you…" Bailey started. _Here we go, I need to do this. _Bailey could see that Cody was worried. She smiled awkwardly. "…for accidentally read your note in your social studies notebook." Cody showed a confused look. _Huh? _

"What? What are you talking about?" Cody felt a little relieved, but still kinda shocked.

"Well, I was about to write the address of the blueprints store on your notebook, since that's the one that I could found. And, I saw your handwriting, and since it says, 'Dear Bailey', I thought you wouldn't mind if I read it…"

Cody widened his 'eyes', _Oh no, she didn't! _"…and I read about when you saw me on the sky deck that night after Willa left. You saw me cry, for you." Bailey took a deep breath before continuing, "Then, you wrote that you thought I'm still in love with you, and the part that you wrote how much you love me, and how much I mean to you, and you hope I realize, soon."

_Yeah, now my hopes have already crashed… _Cody thought. "The point is that I also hope that you realize how much I love you, and how much you mean to me, soon, also."

Cody's knees suddenly felt weak. Bailey's words were unbelievable. "I totally understand if you don't want to take me back. I won't push you to do something you don't want…" Cody placed his 'thumb' on Bailey's 'lips'.

"Wait, Bailey. Are you serious? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Bailey nodded her 'head' slowly. "No, Cody. You're not."

Cody felt like he was going to explode because of his happiness that was beyond everything. "Bailey, I have to be honest to you, too." Cody held Bailey's 'hands' tightly. "When London told me that you always muttering about me in your sleeps, I felt my heart, well, your heart was beating fast! I finally know that I'm not the only one who was muttering." Bailey laughed at Cody's honesty.

"But seriously, I do love you. You mean so much to me, Bailey. I was nothing without you."

Bailey was stunned. She didn't know what else to say except, "I love you, too, Cody."

Cody and Bailey both leaned for a kiss, but before Cody could kiss her, Bailey hesitate. "So, you don't want to turn us back to normal before making out?" She asked. Cody giggled.

"No. Let this switched bodies couple taste their own bodies. Besides, the lab is now empty…"

When they lean again, Cody accidentally connect the wire with a wrong wire, causing the machine to malfunction…and again, exploded.


	7. An Unaccomplished Mission

**A/N: I know there are many 'explosion' words in my story, but I just couldn't think much! By the way, this is the last chapter. So, enjoy and tell me what you think! **

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any other characters, except the ones I made even if that exists.

* * *

Cody, again, was the first one to wake up after a few minutes of fainting. Luckily, this explosion wasn't as bad as before, so he didn't get too much injury. Cody touched his arm, and he knew that he had already cut it. "Ouch! That hurts like hell!" Cody shouted. But, speaking of hurt, he remembered Bailey suddenly.

Bailey, again, was still unconscious. She's not hurt that bad. Probably Cody was luckier than her in every explosion. Cody stared in shocked, and he quickly shook Bailey's body. "Bailey, wake up sweetie! Come on, you gotta get up! Bailey, honey."

Cody didn't realize that he has changed. He was too worried about Bailey. Bailey slowly opened her eyes when Cody was about to gave her a CPR. Cody jumped when Bailey sat up, but then he hugged her tightly, like really tight, that almost made Bailey suffocated.

"Bailey! Oh God, I'm worried sick! I'm so glad you're okay. Oh, Bailey." Bailey tried to let go of Cody's arms. "Ugh, Cody. Ugh, can't, breathe. Let, go!"

Cody let Bailey go, and instead he held her hands. Bailey suddenly realized that everything has changed…back to normal. "Cody, how come you didn't realize?" Bailey asked.

Cody squinted his eyes. "Realize what?" _Oh dear. Did he knock his head or something? _Bailey rubbed her face. "We were already backing to normal! Look, we're in our own bodies right now!" Bailey shouted happily.

Cody looked down to his body. Bailey was right. Everything had turned back to normal. "You're right. We have!" Cody hugged her once again and this time, warmly. "Yeah, and everything between us has also back to normal, hasn't it?" Bailey whispered to Cody's ear.

Cody pecked Bailey's lip that was cut a little bit. "Yeah, it has." He replied as Bailey smiled when Cody leaned again to kiss her, but once again, Bailey put her finger to Cody's lips.

"Why don't we go back to the hospital, ask the doctors to treat us until we feel better, and then soon, I'm all yours." Bailey put her arms around Cody's neck.

"Yeah, I think you're right, again. But, what should we do to this dude right here?" Cody asked as he pointed the device. "What else? Ask Mr. Tipton to throw it! Well, I admit. That device is kinda dangerous. Okay, really dangerous." Bailey said.

Cody nodded his head. "Okay, but that device surely does us a huge favor to me. It brings you back to me." Cody stroked Bailey's hair gently.

Cody stood up and pulled Bailey to her feet, and then, they decided to walk out the lab, by holding hands…

* * *

It was 08:00 p.m. at the middle of the sea time line. Bailey was at her cabin, alone. She's so grateful that now everything's back to normal, from her physic to relationship. Yeah, she and Cody had mend their relationship, and now they're back together again. Hopefully, for a long time. Luckily London was not there that night. She was, again, at the beauty parlor for a manicure. But what makes Bailey sometimes confuse, hello? Manicure and pedicure on 8 in the night?

She came out from her daydream, well, night dream when someone knocked the door. Bailey smiled. She knew who's behind it. "Come in!" Bailey said. Cody came in the cabin, closed the door, and surprisingly locked it. Bailey raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked. Cody shrugged, pretending he didn't get what Bailey mean. "What am I doing?" He repeated.

Bailey sighed. "Why did you lock the door?" Cody smiled and sat on Bailey's bed, simply stroked her cheeks. "To find some privacy with my girl."

Bailey giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "By the way, have you tell Mr. Moseby to throw away the device?" Bailey asked.

"Of course I have. Mr. Tipton was disappointed at first. But, after realizing that the device could make many problems for a lot of people, Mr. Tipton finally agree." Cody answered.

Bailey nodded her head. "Well, that device maybe brought us problem, too. But, it also brought us back."

Cody nodded with agreement. "Speaking of us, we still have one unaccomplished mission." Cody seduced as he leaned closer to Bailey's lips. Bailey grinned when Cody pecked her lips, and she started to move her hand to Cody's shirt button and slowly opened it.

"Yes, yes we do." Bailey said as Cody backed her to her bed slowly...

* * *

**A/N: Finally! My first official finished FanFiction! Thank you for all the previous reviews and sorry for some misspellings! **


	8. Elves, Aliens, and Zombies

**A/N: Okay, I lied about finishing the story because I'm adding this chapter, and this is going to be the last chapter. This is actually a request from Lady Alice101, and I hope you like how I wrote it. **

**At first I wasn't going to write this one, but after a lot of thoughts, I was like, "Why not? It would be fun!" I finally get a lot of inspiration for this story, and I hope you like how it ends. **

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Suite Life on Deck" or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Zack was wiping one of the smoothie glasses when he saw Cody and Bailey went down the stairs and to his surprise, they acted really different. As far as what Zack knew, Cody and Bailey wouldn't hold hands, smiling and laughing with each other or starting to go lovey dovey with each other.

Zack raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then his thoughts came over. _No, they can't be back together. They're probably just acting like what friends usually do, since there are no chances of them getting back together… _

But then, Zack heard something familiar, something strange. The sound that he never heard for ages, and it made Zack more suspicious. He heard that giggle, and not only just a giggle, _that_ giggle. That flirtatious, affectionate, and annoying giggle of Bailey. _What the…? No, no, no, no, those giggle! There must be something going on, there must be…_

However, Zack's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Cody and Bailey kissing on the stairs. Yes, they were kissing. Zack's eyes widened in shock, since he never expected what just happened. _What the heck? What…why did they do that? _

"Hey! No public displays on the sky deck!" Zack yelled with a smirked. Cody and Bailey broke their kiss and rolled their eyes, obviously annoyed by the interruption. They walked to the smoothie bar and sat on one of the stools while Zack was preparing to start a conversation.

"So, looks like there is something going on between you two," Zack teased. Cody nodded his head as he put his arm around Bailey's shoulders. "Yeah, we're finally getting back together, and you have no idea how happy I am to have her back," said Cody as he kissed Bailey's cheek.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you. Congratulations, and let's just hope that there would be no any other breakup," Zack stated. "Yeah, I promise you, nothing like that would ever happen again. For these last few months I've been lost and miserable, but now, I'm complete again," said Bailey as she smiled flirtatiously to Cody.

"You guys are so cheesy," mocked Zack with a smirk. Soon enough, London and Woody ran down the stairwell and headed towards the smoothie bar. "Hey guys! What's up?" greeted Woody happily. "Well, seems like Cody and Bailey have a great news for all of us, I think," Zack replied.

London and Woody looked at Cody and Bailey enthusiastically and impatiently. "Well, finally after being apart for like ever, I get back together with the most wonderful man in the world!" exclaimed Bailey as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck.

"Gasp! You're over Cody? About time!" exclaimed London as she jumped up and down excitedly while the others just looked at her in confusion and disbelief. "Wow, congratulations! Finally, no more cries and moans about how you miss Bailey and how sorry you are!" Woody congratulated, which made Cody blushed deeply.

"Awww, that's so sweet! I'm so sorry for letting you go through this," Bailey apologized as her expression turned into regret. "Like you haven't done worse," mumbled London. "You've given me bags under my eyes because of your cries and made me looked hideous because I'm too sleepy to make myself look pretty! And also you gave me creepy looks every morning which scared me to death! I thought you were a zombie. But, since you've already looked like one, that didn't bother me too much."

"Seems you've been through a lot," Zack commented bitterly. "But Bailey has been through a lot more. Awww, I'm so sorry for letting you go through this! I'm such an idiot for letting you go and not chasing you when you ran off," apologized Cody.

"I thought we've talk about this already! We're both idiots that night, and we've promise to never do the same mistake again. Although you think that practice date was stupid, I think it's sweet and romantic. You wanted to make our date perfect, and that's an acceptable reason," replied Bailey with a smile.

"Okay, okay. Well, I should've listened to you that night on top of the Eiffel tower. In that way, our anniversary would go well and we wouldn't breakup and keep suffering these past few months. I was just jealous and I'm afraid to lose you," stated Cody with a small smile traced on his face.

"Awww, you're jealous! That is so cute! My little Cody kitten is jealous, I guess you just love me too much, don't you?" cooed Bailey as she stroked lightly Cody's cheeks. "Uh oh, guys, I think we will have to deal with that entire lovey dovey again," groaned Zack.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with those cries, bickers, and groans again. They were much worse than this," Woody stated, followed by Zack's and London's nods. "By the way, how did you two get back together? I mean, these past few days you've been working on your teleportation device project, not much time to work things out," asked Zack curiously.

"The story is really weird and unbelievable, are you sure you want us to tell you?" Cody asked back, answered by the nods of Zack, London, and Woody. "You won't think that we're freaks or and weirdoes if we tell you, will you?" Bailey asked doubtfully, and followed by a chorus of "No!" from Zack, London, and Woody.

"Okay then, here it goes. It all started when I was about to find my science book at the laboratory…" Cody started, and for the last few minutes both Cody and Bailey began to tell Zack, London, and Woody about what they have been through, and by the end of the story, they left Zack, London, and Woody with their eyes widened, jaw dropped, and themselves speechless.

"So, what do you guys think?" Bailey asked nervously.

"Unbelievable," replied Zack.

"Holy Mexican buffet!" exclaimed Woody.

"I've seen a unicorn sized diamond, dragon-faced people, and a leprechaun chasing me down to the aqua lounge, but I've never expected that there was actually something like that," said London.

"Okay, first of all London, he wasn't a leprechaun," said Cody coolly. "Then explain to me why he had a pot of gold bars with him!" demanded London. "He was delivering your allowance, and he happened to be a short person," replied Bailey. "Well, that explains it," answered London calmly.

"And second, it was true. Don't you realize that somehow we've been acting weird these whole times?" asked Cody. "Well, for some reasons, seems like Cody wasn't used to the smells of our room, and he keeps suggesting me to wear deodorants. He also never talks about his moisturizer and conditioner anymore," stated Woody.

"And Bailey always falls down when she showers. It's like she showers with her eyes close, and I never hear her farm talk lately. She's also getting worst in fashion! She keeps wearing clothes that don't match! That's definitely a fashion crime!" burst London.

"Yeah, you sometimes call your own name to each other. It's creeping me out, you know," added Zack.

"And that's exactly why. The teleportation machine switched our soul and brain to the other, but that malfunction apparently brought us back together," said Cody with his eyes gazed dreamily over Bailey.

"Yeah, but are you sure that it was actually the teleportation device? I think that's all because of the aliens! Nobody knows what they're up to, and I think they're the one that done this to you!" said Woody. "Woody, all of us know that aliens doesn't exist! They're only the ugly looking elves that made Cody and Bailey switched bodies. They probably begged the good witch to bring them back together with a very unusual way to stop us suffering from their cries," stated London.

"Na uh! Elves won't be that smart and why would aliens care about them? Probably it was the zombies!" exclaimed Zack. "Why would you think about that? How could zombies even do that?" asked Woody. "Well, they're former humans that eat brains! Maybe by eating brains they get smarter, and they kidnapped Cody and Bailey, took them to a mysterious place, and switched their brains by a bloody surgery!" answered Zack.

"Guys, it's the elves."

"No, it's the aliens!"

"It's the zombies!"

"Elves!"

"Aliens!"

"Zombies!"

Zack, London, and Woody began to argue with their opinion, and Cody could only shrug in confusion when Bailey asked what was going on. "While all of them are arguing, why we don't go to the crow's nest to watch the sunset and have dinner under the stars?" suggested Cody.

"That's a good idea! Should I dress up now?" asked Bailey. "Let's just dress up for dinner. Now, come on!" Cody said as he and Bailey stood up, both linked their arms with each other, and walked over to the crow's nest, leaving their friends that were still arguing behind.

* * *

"Cody, this is really beautiful! Thank you for all of this," thanked Bailey as she and Cody began to dance softly under the stars after they finished their dinner. "Bails, you're worth it. You don't need to thank me for anything. A beautiful girl like you should be spoiled," replied Cody.

Bailey giggled her famous laugh as they continue to dance. After a few minutes of silence, Bailey finally spoke up. "I never expect that we would get back together with a very sci-fi way," she stated. "Me neither. Who knew, right?" said Cody.

"The reason why I didn't confront you when I saw you swept of London's feet was because I was scared," said Bailey. "Bails, we agreed to not talk about this," said Cody. "No, you need to listen. I was just so scared and insecure. I'm afraid that I've lost you, and if I confront you, I would hear the truth that we're over from you. I'm sorry, I should've trust you. You've been faithful to me, and I should've known that you wouldn't cheat on me. How could I be so stupid?" she continued.

Cody sighed. "Bails, I'm also as much to blame. We've talk about this already, and we've agreed that we're both stupid that night. You don't need to bring this up again, we're now together again, and that's all that matters."

"Although, I have something for you," Cody said as he stopped dancing and knelt on one knee. He took out a small velvet box from his tux pocket, opened it, and offered it to Bailey. "What are you doing? Are you proposing?" asked Bailey in surprise.

"Well, no. It's just a promise ring. When the time is right, I promise you, someday, I will come to you, kneel on my knee, offered another ring, and ask you to marry me. I'm not really good at words, so, will you accept my promise to marry you and always love me and be by my side in every single step of my life and every breath that I take?" Cody asked with his eyes full of hope.

Bailey froze on her feet. She was too stunned and shocked to say anything. This was unexpected. Bailey kept silence. She wanted to answer Cody's question, but her lips began to dry, which made her had a hard time to open her mouth.

"Bailey?" Cody asked in concern.

"Well, I will accept your ring, but, I have a few conditions," Bailey stated with a grin. "First, you have to teach me how to cook."

"Consider it done!" exclaimed Cody.

"And second, promise me that you will never let me go again, and that you will always love me, just like I always love you," Bailey continued as her grin slowly faded.

Cody stood up on his feet and held Bailey's hands tightly, giving them a little squeeze. "I promise," he murmured.

Bailey smiled as Cody slid the ring into her finger. "It fits perfectly," said Cody.

Tears of joy began to form in Bailey's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck, hugging him tightly. Cody hugged her back by wrapping his arms around her waist while Bailey continued to cry on Cody's shoulder.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Cody whispered lightly in her ear.

"I love you, too, Cody," Bailey replied as she pulled back from Cody's grip. "So, what do you say? Meet me at home economics class at 8?"

"Okay, but right now, let's just enjoy the night with us together," replied Cody as he touched his forehead with Bailey's.

After a moment, Bailey finally spoke up. "What are you waiting for?"

Cody smirked playfully. "Waiting? Waiting for what?" he pretended to be confused.

"Don't be ridiculous! Kiss me now, my wild mustang!" Bailey exclaimed as Cody leaned in and captured Bailey's lips with him.

Bailey palms gently moved to Cody's hair, deepening the kiss while Cody's hands snaked around her waist. Their lips moved passionately in sync, and as the night becoming late, none of both of them wanted to let go from each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, another story is finished! I hope you enjoy this one just like the previous chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
